veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry
Larry is the goofy host of the VeggieTales series. He hosts the show along with Bob the Tomato, one of his friends. He is silly and childish, unlike Bob who acts serious and more mature. Larry also leads Silly Songs, songs in the middle of the show. He is also best friends with Petunia Rhubarb, who was origanaly ment to be another Cucumber. Petunia and Larry have a love intrest for each other. Larry is usually the main character in the stories. He is also the one with most problems, but then he solves them in the end. Larry plays the tuba in the theme song. In the origanal theme song, Larry refuses to play. In the origanal song, his tuba is shiny and a bronze color. In the new version, It is plain yellow. Appearance Larry is a cucumber in his 20s. He is mostly never seen with a costume or hat on, but he only does when he's acting, but mostly before an episode starts, he's not wearing an accessories. Unlike most veggies, he only contains one tooth. Acting *Himself and Daniel in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "Are You my Neighbor?" *Benny in "Rack, Shack, and Benny" *Larry-Boy in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" *Joshua in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "The End of Silliness?" *Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *King George in "King George and the Ducky" *Markus the Scribe in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Sven in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Pirate Larry in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Millard Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe in''"The Ballad of Little Joe"'' *Millard Phelps in "An Easter Carol" *Duke Duke in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *The Italian Scallion and Curly in "Sumo of the Opera" *Minnisota Cuke in "Minnisota Cuke and the Seach for Samson's Hairbrush" *Ear-a-Corn in "Lord of the Beans" *Sheerluck Holmes in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *LarryBoy in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Gideon in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Farmhand #2 and Tin Man in "The Wounderful Wizard of Ha's" *Elliott in "The Pirates Who Don't do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Jacques in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Minnasota Cuke in'' "Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella"'' *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Gelato in "Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't" *Prince Larry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Stewart Green in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Louis in "Twas the Night before Easter" *Mr. Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself and Balthasar in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself and Robin Good in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Captain Richard Crewe in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Larry-Boy in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Gallery Larry the Cucumber.png|Normal Larry. Blind Lemon.jpg|Larry is learning the blues. Larryboydude.jpg|I am that hero! Gelato.jpg|Larry as Gelato the toy maker. Larrypetunia.jpg|Larry as the prince of MostFaire. Larrybunny.jpg|Nice bunny ears, Larry! Kinglarry.jpg|Larry as a wiseman. Captain Crewe.png|Larry as Captain Crewe in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Captain Crewe and Sara.png|Larry as Captain Crewe (With Sara) in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Quotes *"I'm not a pickle. I'm a cucumber." Trivia/Goofs *Larry was originally going to be a chocolate bar. *He is voiced by Mike Nawrocki. *Larry is the most seen character in the episodes. *Larry leads the Silly songs in VeggieTales. *He is also a superhero of Bumblyburg, LarryBoy. *In the earlier episodes, Larry had a much lower voice.